


Trapped

by ohmytheon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nuxable - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nux can do is grin apologetically at Capable, even though it’s not like he rigged the elevator to jam so that he could spend some alone time with her. That would be creepy. “Looks like we’re going to be here for a while,” he sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Some more prompt fics ahoy! Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.” | “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” + Capable/Nux

Nux is a month into his new job - his dream job, really - when he realizes that he has a hopeless crush on his boss’ receptionist. She’s got wavy hair that is so vividly red that it’s almost jarring to the eyes at first, a knowing smile that glows whenever it crosses her face, and kindness in her eyes that he cannot believe when he gets chewed out the first time for being two minutes late. His boss is a woman that is not to be crossed.

At first, he’s just thankful that there’s at least someone at this place that seems genuinely pleasant.Capable stops by his office whenever she’s off to do some errand for the boss lady, always willing to chit chat about this or that, and she seems actually interested in looking at some of the designs for new cars that he’s come up with. Once in a while she’ll even bring him coffee, though she does that for pretty much anyone on this floor if they ask. It’s only that he rarely asks, but she seems to know just when he’s been forced to pull an all-nighter.

It’s hard to catch himself from staring at her through the glass walls of his office. Her desk is situated almost directly across from where he sits, so she’s right in his line of view. Sometimes, when he’s dazing off or thinking, he’ll realize that he’s looking right at her. Maybe not at her, so much as in her direction. She never seems to notice, which is great, seeing as how he always spends the next fifteen minutes blushing like an idiot behind whatever he can hide.

It’s only that… Well, she isn’t just beautiful. She’s a good person. And his life hasn’t been one filled with good people. He forgets every now and then that they exist, but she’s one hell of a reminder.

Everything is fine and all, besides his tortured and unspoken crush on a girl that surely gets asked out a dozen times a day, until he steps into an elevator after one difficult day and she slides in after him right before the doors shut. That’s when he realizes that while they’ve spoken one on one, they’ve actually never been alone before, just the two of them, where no one else can see them.

His heart starts thumping so loudly in his chest; it’s a miracle she can’t hear it over the typical elevator music.

Right when he thinks, yes, he can talk to her - she’s so chill - the elevator jolts and both of them stumble back against the wall. She grabs onto the railing; he grabs his bag filled with designs. He figures out quickly enough that the elevator isn’t moving any longer.

“Um…” Nux presses one of the communicator buttons. At least he hopes it’s one. He’s only seen people stuck in elevators in movies and television shows. “Hello? Can anyone hear me? The elevator isn’t moving. Um…”

“We hear you,” the voice on the other end calls. “Just hang in there.”

Nux scratches the back of his head and leans against the wall. He thinks about asking what’s going on, but he’d rather not know, to be honest. All he can do is grin apologetically at Capable, even though it’s not like he rigged the elevator to jam so that he could spend some alone time with her. That would be creepy.

“Looks like we’re going to be here for a while,” he sighs.

Capable shrugs her shoulders. “I didn’t have any plans tonight,” she says, not a hint of complaint in her voice. She settles down on the ground cross-legged, folding out her long skirt. Nux slowly follows, a little more awkward and hesitant, but it would’ve felt weird standing when she was sitting. This seems…casual. “Besides, there are worse people I could be stuck in here with.” She nudges him with a fist and then laughs lightly.

Yes, worse people than him. His grin turns even weaker. My god, why is he acting like such an idiot? He tugs at his collar, loosening his tie. “I didn’t have any plans either.” Well, that was dumb. Now he just sounds boring.

Silence settles in between them. They’ve talked to each other plenty of times with such ease, but for some reason, he can’t think of a single thing to say to her now. It’s ridiculous. There are so many things they could talk about and yet he just keeps drawing a blank. Instead, he looks at everything in the bland elevator except for her, willing to thing to start again and then hoping it doesn’t because then he’ll miss out on this chance.

When Capable finally speaks up however, he really wishes that she didn’t say anything at all. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

God, he didn’t care how many floors they were up. If there was a hole in the bottom of this elevator, he’d crawl right out of it and drop to the first floor.

Despite himself, Nux blushes and shoots her something of a panicked look, which is an even worse decision because Capable is looking at him so intently that it’s like she can see right into his brain. It’s like she’s remembering every time that he looked at her from his office and thought about asking her out. She gives him that smile she always does and he practically groans. It’s like she knows _everything_.

Nux buries his face into his hands. “You must think I’m such a creeper. But your desk is right in my line of sight and I tend to drift off and just look straight ahead and–”

“I think it’s cute actually,” Capable interrupts.

“–really, I’m not–” Nux cuts himself short, pulling his face out of his hands to look at her. The smile is still on her face, but her eyes are soft. There’s even a pink tinge to her cheeks, one that wasn’t there before. “You think it’s cute?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Capable sighs. “You’re cute.”

“I…” He honestly doesn’t know what to say. Of all the scenarios he’d come up with, this hadn’t been one of them. She thought he was cute? Some guys might scrunch their nose up at that, disgruntled, but he can only feel elated. “Would you…would you want to go out for a drink?”

“After we get the hell out of this elevator,” Capable says with a laugh, “sure, I’d love to, Nux.”

He was never going to take the stairs again, not after this blessed and broken elevator conspired for this to happen.


End file.
